Diagnostic imaging systems non-invasively obtain images of the patient's interior. Scanning gamma cameras are used, for example, to image patients with bone cancer in order to determine whether or not the disease has metastasised and spread to other organs. Scans are normally carried out with conventional gamma cameras coupled to a mechanical arrangement for establishing relative movement between the camera head and the patient bed carrying the patient. The scan of a radiation field emitted by the patient after the ingestion of a particular radio isotope is usually carried out in a single or a multiple pass mode of operation. In either case, the scanning gamma camera passes from one longitudinal end of the patient to the other and for multiple scans, back again.
It is the usual practice in the prior art for the operator of the gamma camera system to walk over to the patient bed which is provided with a ruler for visually determining the limits of the scan. Thus, the scanning camera gantry control may be programmed to start a scan at position 5 on the ruler and end the scan at position 75. (The 5 and 75 being units of length). To program in this information in the prior art, the operator goes over to the bed, looks at the ruler and then goes back to the control computer console and inputs the beginning and end scan information into the control console. The scanning camera then automatically moves to the start position, starts its scan and continues to scan to the end position.
This prior art method of informing the scanning camera where to begin the scan and where to end the scan is not only time consuming, but also increase the probability for error. Thus, as often happens, the operator may be distracted on the way from the bed to the console and is liable to insert the wrong information into the control computer. Thus, the scan would have to be repeated with the proper information.
More important than the chance of error is the general inefficiency of going to the table and returning to the console to input the information. It is necessary for the operator to go to the patient bed in order to make sure that everything is alright. For example, he makes sure that cables and general equipment are clear for the scanning operation. He also notes where he wants the scan to start and to end. He then returns to the console and inputs the information. However, as mentioned hereinbefore, the necessity of returning to the console before inputting the scan information is inefficient.